Takkan Hilang
by catsearchtheidea
Summary: Kau takkan hilang, kan selalu terpendam menjadi kenangan... Note : ganti judul aja, dari That's Why I Called it Fate


Here they are..Another story from me…

Disclaimer : I don't own BLEACH

A/N : Ceritanya ini saya buat dengan pairing ICHIHIME… Abisnya saya bosen sih sama pairing ICHIRUKI terlalu banyak yang nulis (tapi nggak bosen-bosen amat siih), hehehe. Berhubung saya suka sama pairing minoritas ini (saya nggak terlalu suka sama yang populer siih) makanya saya bikin aja cerita ini. Please enjoy, minna…

(Currently listening, Marcell-Jangan Pernah Berubah)

* * *

_Kau tahu seberapa besar cintaku padamu? Meskipun dunia kita kini berbeda, t__etapi ku hanya mau dirimu. Andaikan kau masih di sini. Dengarlah, kau akan tetap kujaga di hatiku, seperti layaknya kapas putih yang takkan kubiarkan ternoda._

_

* * *

  
_

Tak terasa, 1 dekade telah kujalani. Sungguh kuat diriku ini, ya kuat aku pikir. Kau tahu mengapa? Mungkin karena aku terlalu kuat untuk tak bisa melupakan kilauan senyumnya, tawanya juga kecantikannya, bak bidadari yang turun dari surga. Hingga kini pun ku masih terpesona oleh wajahnya yang elok.

Selama kurang lebih 1 tahun ku mengenalnya, namun ia pergi lebih dulu. Sayang, kini Ia pergi jauh dari sisiku. Hatiku hampa, tak ada yang mengisi kekosongan jiwa ini. Raga ini seakan tak bernyawa, karena aku telah kehilangan dirinya lebih dari yang aku sadari.

Pernahkah kau berpikir? seberapa sakit kehilangan orang yang kita cintai? Apalagi, saat itu kau baru menyadari bahwa kau menyayanginya lebih dari apa pun. Sakit hati ini karena terus menerus menanggung penyesalan, menyadari bahwa dirinya lah yang paling aku butuhkan. Andaikan ku menyadarinya lebih awal, apakah aku akan tetap mengenangnya? Aah.. terlalu meyakitkan kenangan tentang dirinya untuk kusimpan.

10 tahun kehilangan dirinya, dunia ini seakan kehilangan warnanya yang cemerlang, dan aku pun kehilangan cahaya hidupku yang sempat ia nyalakan. Tahu kah kau? Aku kehilangan kilauan permata safirku yang terlalu berharga. Sekarang, terlalu terlambat untuk kuteteskan air mata baginya. Karena ku tahu Ia takkan pernah kembali, menemui sosok ini.

Saat ini ku berdiri di tepat hadapan pusaranya. Ukiran namanya seakan menggoreskan luka penyesalan di hatiku. Sebuket mawar putih yang kubawakan untuknya kucium dalam-dalam dan aroma khasnya kini melekat di ujung hidungku. Lalu, sebuket mawar putih yang segar itu ku letakkan perlahan di atas pusaranya.

_Ku harap, bunga mawar putih yang suci ini bisa menghantarkan ketulusan hatiku untukmu, Inoue Orihime. _Kupejamkan mataku dan ku kepalkan kedua tangan ku , merasakan hembusan angin yang menusuk tulang.

"Ichigo, kau tahu seberapa besar Ia mencintaimu?"

Aku terhenyak, dan melihat sesosok tubuh menghampiriku yang tak lain adalah sahabat karibku juga sahabat karibnya.

"Tatsuki…" sapaku lirih

Lama kami tak bertemu, pikirku. 10 tahun kami berpisah dan akhirnya kami bertemu kembali di hadapan pusara sahabat kami tercinta, sahabat yang sulit untuk kami hapuskan keberadaannya dari hati kami.

"Ku harap kau selalu menemukan kebahagiaan mu di sana, Orihime" lirihnya sambil membersihkan guguran daun yang kembali mengotori pusara sahabat kami.

Keheningan kembali menyelimuti tempat ini. Aku tak sanggup berkata-kata untuk memecah kesunyian, kami terlalu larut dalam kesedihan yang tercipta 10 tahun silam. Sesekali, aku mengalihkan pandanganku dari pusaranya, untuk membuang wajahku yang dilumuri lelehan air mata.

"Ia mencintaimu lebih dari yang kau bayangkan" ucap Tatsuki memecah kesunyian.

"Ia terlalu mencintaimu hingga merelakan nyawanya demi menyelamatkan dunia ini" lanjutnya perih. Butir-butir air mata berjatuhan dari kedua pelupuk matanya

"Orihime.. andaikan kau masih di sini. Mungkin kau sudah mendapatkan apa yang selalu kau impikan" air matanya mengalir deras, sambil tersengguk-sengguk menahan tangisnya yang pecah.

Aku hanya memaku tubuhku yang lemah ini. Tak kuasa berbuat sesuatu. Aku lemah! Aku terlalu lemah hingga kini kehilangan dirinya. Padahal, aku mengukir sumpah yang hingga kini belum aku tepati. Aku bersumpah akan selalu melindunginya, namun keadaan berbalik. Dia yang melindungiku, bukan aku yang melindunginya!

Lututku tak kuasa lagi menopang diriku yang tak berdaya ini. 10 tahun dihantui rasa sesal dan 10 tahun pula aku kehilangan kebanggaanku. Inoue, maafkan aku. Aku terlalu menyulitkanmu hingga aku membuatmu pergi dari dunia ini. Terlalu banyak yang kau lakukan untukku. Seharusnya aku yang menderita! Harusnya aku yang menghentikan kekuasaan monster jahanam itu, Aizen Sousuke!

Ingatan di kala musim dingin itu kembali tergambar di benakku… Inoue Orihime…

"_Kurosaki-kun…"_ suaranya parau, menahan perihnya sayatan pedang yang menikam tubuhnya.

"_Terimakasih… terimakasih sudah memberikanku kekuatan ini. Terimaksih, karena kau tlah melindungiku selama ini…terimakasih karena kau biarkan aku melindungi semua orang. Aku-"_ matanya terpejam erat, mengerang kesakitan.

Aku mendekap erat tubuhnya yang berlumuran darah segar. Bibir manisnya yang ranum itu berubah pucat. Ia terlalu kehilangan banyak darah.

"_Dengar, Inoue! Jangan banyak bicara. Tenangkan dirimu" _kuusap darah segar yang mengalir dari bibirnya dengan ibu jari tanganku.

"_Bukankah kau yang harus menenangkan dirimu?" _tanyanya.

"_Ayolah Inoue… bukan saatnya bagimu untuk menasihatiku" _kataku semakin cemas.

Ibu, tiba-tiba aku teringat tentang dirinya. Teringat tentang kematiannya yang tragis karena aku tak mampu melindunginya. Oh Tuhan, aku mohon jangan biarkan kejadian itu terulang lagi…

"_Kurosaki-kun… terimakasih banyak. Aku sudah tak tahan lagi… Tahu kah kau? Sora-nii chan sudah menjemputku di sana. Aku ingin kembali bersamanya"_

"_Apa yang kau katakan?! Kau tidak akan mati. Kau masih akan membantu kami mengalahkan monster jahanam itu!" _

"_Aku… aku minta maaf Kurosaki-kun…" _butir-butir air matanya jatuh berkilau-kilau bagaikan batuan terlalu indah untuk kupandang saat ini. Seyumnya menyejukkan hatiku, bagaikan air mengalir di tengah padang pasir yang kering kerontang.

"_Inoue… bertahanlah… kumohon"_ kataku memelas. Kupandang wajahnya yang anggun. Wajahnya penuh dengan kelegaan. Oh Tuhan… Apa maksud dari semua ini? Akankah aku kehilangan dirinya??

"_Kurosaki-kun… Dengarlah, kau masih harus melanjutkan perjuanganmu. Jangan perdulikan aku…Kumohon… Inilah akhir perjalananku, tolong sampaikan salam perpisahanku pada yang lainnya…"_

"_Dengar Inoue!!! Kau tidak akan mati!! Kami masih sangat membutuhkan mu.. Tolonglah bertahan sedikit lagi" _kueratkan lagi dekapanku. Hawa tubuhnya mendingin. Kehangatan tubuhnya hilang!! Oh, Tuhan tolong jangan renggut nyawanya.

Aizen Sousuke, dengan tampangnya yang licik Ia menghampiri kami. Tatapannya seakan jijik melihat sosok tubuh yang kudekap. Bagaimana Ia tidak jijik? Benda yang dianggapnya akan memberinya kekuasaan kini telah musnah. Dan siapa lagi jika bukan Inoue Orihime yang memusnahkannya dengan segenap kekuatan yang Ia miliki.

"_Manusia naïf!! Dengarkan, wanita kotor itu akan segera meninggalkan dunia ini! Ia akan pergi ke tempat nun jauh di sana. Dimana kau takkan melihatnya lagi!!" _ Geram Aizen.

"_Ha! Seharusnya kau menyesal apa yang kau perbuat padanya!!!" _balasku berteriak ke arahnya. Kemudian, kulihat lagi tubuh tak berdaya yang ada di pangkuanku.

"_Ini balasan untuknya tak mematuhi perintahku!" _sosoknya semakin mendekat. Tekanan ruh yang Ia pancarkan menyesakkan siapapun yang merasakannya.

"_Hm… tampaknya kalian akan segera berpisah, hahahaha!"_

"_Santai saja, aku takkan menyerangmu jika kau belum siap, Kurosaki. Setidaknya, hingga kau benar-benar mendengarkan kata perpisahan dari wanita itu. Hahahahaha!!!" _ tawanya menggelegar. Hatiku panas! Ingin rasanya aku menjerumuskan pria ini ke dalam neraka jahanam!!

"_Kurosaki-kun… Maafkan aku. Aku rasa, ini salam perpisahanku yang terakhir. Kurosaki-kun…ada satu hal yang kuingin kau tahu..." _lanjutnya, masih menahan rasa sakit. Wajahnya semakin indah kupandang. Kini ada bidadari cantik yang sedang aku dekap, dan sepertinya tidak lama lagi aku akan kehilangannya. _Kami, _mengapa keindahan ini hanya bertahan sementara ??

"_Sebenarya sudah lama sekali aku ingin menyampaikannya padamu. Aku…" _

"_Ayo katakanlah, Orihime…" _nama kecilnya itu tak sengaja meluncur keluar dari mulutku. Kutatap kedua bola matanya lekat-lekat.

"_Ichigo… Aku mencintaimu…" _ linangan air mata keluar dari pelupuk matanya. Lidahku kelu, tak sanggup berkata-kata. Apa yang ia ucapkan tadi? Ia mencintaiku? Tidak. Aku tak pantas dicintai. Aku tak pantas dicintai! Ia.. Ia terlalu berharga untuk kumiliki. Inoue Orihime… kenapa kau harus mengatakan hal yang mengejutkanku di saat kita akan berpisah?? Kenapa? Kenapa?!

"_Orihime…"_

"_Ichigo… terimakasih kau membiarkan kusampaikan isi hati ini…"_

"_Arigatou…" _ lantunan kata-katanya terhenti.

Matanya terpejam. Tubuhnya membeku sedingin es. Nafasnya, denyut nadinya, tak kurasakan sedikit pun. Senyum kecil yang tersungging di bibirnya seakan memperlihatkan kelegaan dari semua beban yang Ia pegang di tubuhnya. Hatiku sakit. Kini, aku kehilangan dirinya. Kau tahu Inoue? Terlalu terlambat bagimu untuk menyampaikan isi hatimu itu. Kau tahu? Aku pun terlambat. Terlambat menyadari bahwa kaulah yang ternyata aku cintai…

Jiwa dan ragaku mengamuk. Amarahku seakan tak dapat dikendalikan. Saat itu pula, aku merebut kemenangan dari Aizen Sousuke. Kemenangan yang harusnya aku banggakan! Tapi ternyata… kebangganku hilang. Karena kau, Inoue Orihime… Kau pergi jauh dariku membawa kebanggaanku.

"Ichigo… bukankah sudah saatnya kau kembali ke Soul Society?" Tanya Tatsuki menghentikan lamunanku yang pahit. Matanya sembab, karena terlalu banyak menangis. Tak kubayangkan jika Ia terus menerus menangis seperti itu karena kehilangan sahabatnya.

"Tidak… Kebetulan aku masih bertugas di sini" jawabku seraya mengusap wajahku dari air mata yang kini mengering.

"Baguslah, senang rasanya bertemu kembali denganmu di sini" ujar Tatsuki tersenyum.

"Ya, aku juga. Sudah 10 tahun aku tinggal disana. Aku sangat rindu hidup di sini"

"Sebaiknya kau jangan berlama-lama… Ku dengar Rukia akan segera melahirkan" katanya lagi.

"Ya… begitulah, 2 bulan lagi Rukia akan melahirkan" jawabku tersenyum. Mungkin kelahiran anakku akan memberikan warna baru dalam hidupku nantinya. Ya, aku harap begitu.

"Ichigo… maaf aku harus pergi. Ini, ada sesuatu untukmu" seraya menyodorkan robekkan kertas kusut yang Ia keluarkan dari tas kecilnya.

"Maaf, bukannya aku ingin mengingatkanmu pada dirinya. Tapi, kurasa hanya kau yang berhak memilikinya. Ini ambillah" sambil menyelipkan kertas itu ke sela-sela jariku.

"Ku harap, lain kali kita bisa bertemu lagi, sampai jumpa" pamitnya dari hadapanku. Langkah demi langkah Ia jalani dan sosoknya pun hilang menuju keramaian di seberang sana.

Secarik kertas yang Ia berikan ku buka pelan-pelan. Tulisan tangan ini sudah lama aku tak melihatnya. Inoue Orihime…

**_I wish I could live for 5 lifetimes…_**

**_Then, I'd be born in five different cities,_**

**_Eaten 5 lifetimes worth of food, _**

**_Had 5 different careers, And… _**

**_Onaji hito, suki ni naru…_**

*End*


End file.
